My Side
by Transformersgirl4538
Summary: I was there in Chicago. I was there with the robotic aliens. I was there with all of the destruction and death. I was lucky to be found alive. Years later, a man comes to my orphanage, a very nice and sort of strange man. He says his name is Sean Swipe, nicknamed Sideswipe or Sides. He comes here, and says he wants me for no particular reason. But why? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1-What Happened That Day

My Side

Before anybody calls me out and uses flames, let me just say this: I discontinued two stories and deleted one, so right now I'm working on three stories, four now. And compared to how many stories some people are working on, it's nothing! No offense of course. The real story starts below:

You know how in my profile "I" promised Sideswipe in my second 10 Characters that "I" would make a story with him and "I" in it? Ya, it's true! Although I may or may not make it a romantic one.

Sides: Hey! You promised!

I may or may not make it romantic, I don't know!

Sides: *pouts*

OK...so who thinks I actually made a good title for a story? Cause I do! Goes with a girl's POV and Sides! Whatever, I'll just start the chapter. :)

I don't own Transformers or Warriors. Flames will be used to burn my homework. :)

_Chapter 1-What Happened That Day_

Destruction.

Pain.

Terror.

Fighting.

Death.

That was what was currently happening in Chicago, Illinois that day in 2011 (I don't exactly remember the date unfortunately.). I was one of the few lucky humans who were alive, but one of the many unlucky humans who were trapped in the city.

I was just riding a train to a museum with my three family members. I was reading one of my favorite books in the series "Warriors". That one book when everyone was getting hurt and escaping from the Twolegs (A.K.A. the humans.).

I was being calm when suddenly, destruction, fire. and bodies littered the ground outside. Gunshot was heard everywhere. The train was shot, and I-along with everybody else-was forced forward.

When I got up, I saw that I was the only survivor on the train. It was sickening to see all of the blood, sickening to smell all of the smoke and hear all of the screams.

I peeked outside and saw...aliens. Gigantic, metal aliens, everywhere. I quickly ducked back down and silently waited.

I don't know how long, but I eventual blacked out.

The last thing I remember is hearing "We found a survivor! Bring her to a hospital!"

xXxXxXx

I awoke in a hospital bed, which was several hours later after I blacked out. A man that looked like a doctor walked into the room. He had blackish-brownish hair and electric blue eyes. Black rectangular glasses were perched on his nose. He wore a doctor's coat that was lime green, a strange red symbol on the left arm coat sleeve. Brown pants were on his legs, and I couldn't see his shoes from where I was laying.

A name stitched on the coat read "Dr. Ratchet". Hmm, strange last name, but then again, I know somebody with the last name "Schodowski". The man smiled and said "Hello, my name is Dr. Ratchet, and I am your doctor. Can you please tell me what your name is?" "M-my name is M-Mary Harber." I stammered.

"Mary, how old are you?"

"11 years old."

Dr. Ratchet looked shocked for a second (Probably because I was so young to survive an alien attack.), but quickly hid it on his face. "Mary, please tell me, what happened?"

And so I told him everything that happened.

By the time I had finished, I released tears that I realized I had held in. I shook while sobbing. Dr. Ratchet sat down on my bed and and hugged me. I sort of wasn't expecting it, but I hugged him back anyway.

Dr. Ratchet kept on muttering to me "Shh. I't's alright. It's alright sparkling." His words confused me a bit, but I soon stopped anyway. I looked up at him, and he took off my glasses-that somebody cleaned mind you-off all while wiping my remaining tears.

"Mary, do you have any other family members?" I whimpered. "No." "Then you will have to go to an orphanage as soon as you're out of the hospital." "OK then."

And 27 hours later, I did.

That was what happened that day.

What happened that day in 2011.

What happened that day that made me become an orphan.

What happened that day that happened 5 years ago.

xXxXxXx

So this is a prologue-like chapter because it happened in the past, but I made it a chapter due to the fact that this is important stuff. Next time it will happen during present times.

Sides: Hey TG, when will I appear?

Next chapter.

Sides: :)

Bye and please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2-Sean Swipe

My Side

Wow. Just wow. So many reviews, favoriters, and followers in THREE DAYS for ONE CHAPTER! Thank you guys SOOO much! Since My Side is so popular, I'm guessing people like tragedy/hurt/comfort stories. So to answer the reviews

_**mezzieb1**_: Thanks! :)

_**Steel Autobot**_: Thanks: :)

**_Autobot-Bre_**: Thanks and I hope so. :)

**_DarkshadowXsunny-sides_**: Thanks.:)

**_Shadowstreaker27_**: Thanks a lot! And to answer your question, yes. :D

_**HeatWave Omniverse**_: Thanks and vivid verbs wasn't really a "goal" for me to achieve, but I'm glad you think so. :)

Sides: *bouncing off the walls* So am I appearing in this chapter?!

*sighs* Yes Sideswipe, you are.

Sides: WHOO-HOO!

*silent* ...OK then. Chapter 2 is now!

Sides: MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!

I don't own Transformers, Warriors, Pokemon, or Barbie. I only own Mary, my side OC's and possibly St. Katherine's Orphanage for Girls (I don't know if it's real or not.). Any flames will be used to burn my homework. :)

**Key-**

"Hi."-regular talking

_Hi._-thinking/chapter titles

xXxXxXx-when a new scene is up, some time has passed, separation of the AN's and the chapter

**(Hi.)**- My thoughts (Stuff I'm saying to you guys/girls in the middle of the story. Pretty much AN's except for the "Note" part.)

*facepalmed*-actions done by characters in the beginning or end of the chapter

~Hi.~-twin bond

xXxXxXx

_Chapter 2-Sean Swipe_

**5 years later...**

Thant was 5 years ago. Now I am 16-year-old Mary Harber. My blonde hair is now blonde and silver (Those are seriously my natural colors.). My hair is long, not short anymore. I have side swept bangs that go towards my right, your left. My eyes are light blue now instead of green (Weird huh?). I don't need my glasses anymore (No contacts or anything.) My weight was 125 pounds and is STILL 125 pounds. All in all, I became beautiful in a way.

My orphanage isn't cruel or mean, none of that stuff. It's just that the orphanage helped me keep my healthy life style.

I should probably mention that it's called "St. Katherine's Orphanage For Girls". My rescuer/s (Who I never learned their name/s.) managed to save my "Warriors" book. The cats were getting forced out of their home and hurt by the Twolegs. I was forced to go to St. Katherine's and was hurt by the robots.

We share similar experiences, so the book was now my #1 favorite and my most treasured.

Today was like any normal day. A normal day was spent playing on my 3DSXL, reading, or playing with the younger kids. In case you're wondering how I got a 3DSXL, it's because my family was_ touring_ Chicago, not living in it. We live in Michigan. Somebody has been spending money so that I may keep my house and things in there (Thank you mysterious person/people!).

I'm the oldest kid in the orphanage. How I wasn't adopted when I was 11 or 12 I'll never know. Today I was playing with two of the kids. Bethany and Darnela to be precise. We were playing with some Barbie dolls. Beth was 7 and Nela was 8. They were the bestest of friends and love playing with me.

"Come on Tori, let's go shopping!" said Beth. "Come on Harper, we're going shopping with Cece!" said Nela. "OK girls, I'm coming." I said.

We moved our dolls around some bags that came with the dolls. I was picking "Harper's" bag up when a familiar bell rang. I immediately dropped "Harper" and looked across the living room to see a man.

Right next to the living room is the main hall and Ms. Green's desk. Ms. Green is in charge of the paperwork, ringing the bell for meals and snacks, and adoptions. She also shows the person/people everybody here.

The man who was talking to Ms. Green had blonde and silver hair like me (O.O) which was short and spikey. I couldn't see his face because his back was facing me. I only saw a silver jacket, dark gray pants, and silver sneakers with gray laces. I could tell he was probably 20 or 21.

I looked back down at my doll, and put the bag in her hands. "Tori and Cece, I just got the cutest shoes ever! What did you girls get?" I asked Beth and Nela. "I got a nice dress!" Nela said. "And I got a necklace!" Beth said. "Let's go home so we can try our items on." I said. "Yeah!" both girls said in unison.

We proceeded to "walk home" when Nela's doll Tori broke. She gasped and started to wail loudly. I started to panic because I REALLY didn't like seeing kids cry.

I wrapped my arms around Darnela and rocked her slightly. "Shh. It's OK Darnela. You can have my doll Harper while I fix Tori." I said to her. Nela sniffed. "Really Mary, you'd give me Harper?" I smiled. "Of course Nela. Now you and Bethany play while I fix Tori." "OK!" Darnela chirped. I took Tori while setting down Harper, and walked over to a couch. I sat down and started my work, not aware that somebody watched what happened.

_?'s POV_  
I walked into "St. Katherine's Orphanage For Girls". Or really, my holoform walked into there. Optimus told me I should look for somebody called "Mary Harber". She had survived that Chicago battle in 2011, so she must have been young to survive, which was pretty rare compared to all of the bones and bodies.

I stopped in front of a desk that said Ms. Green. The lady smiled at me and said "Hello, and welcome to St. Katherine's Orphanage For Girls. My name is Thalia Green, and I can help you adopt a girl if you want. Will you adopt one?"

I played it cool and said "Yes, I'm looking for a girl named Mary Harber? A friend told me she was here."

Thalia sighed. "Ah yes, Mary Harber. Poor girl. Her whole family was killed in the 2011 Chicago attack, leaving her an orphan. She was very, very lucky to survive. Mary was 11 back and is now 16. She has been waiting for someone to adopt her. I can show you her right now if you'd like."

I was about to reply when a wail erupted the room (Or really the hallway and room.). I turned around to see a crying sparkling, a very worried sparkling, and a panicked youngling. The youngling then started to rock the crying sparkling and said words I didn't catch to comfort her.

I couldn't hear anything, but I saw the youngling give her "doll" to the sparkling and walk away to a couch with a broken doll. I realized that the sparkling cried over the doll.

Thalia spoke up suddenly "You see that girl on the couch? That's Mary. Once again Mary is doing an act of kindness. I'll take you over to meet her right now."

She got up from her desk and walked over to the youngling. I followed close behind.

"Mary?" asked Thalia. Mary jumped a little from surprise and looked up. She stared at me for a second before looking at Thalia. For some reason, my spark "fluttered" when she looked at me. **(Ya, I decided it WOULD be a romance story. I don't know when the "official" romance will kick in, but I figured I might as well have a go at romance stories.) **

~Hey Sides, you OK?~ Sunstreaker

~Yeah, I'm fine.~ Sideswipe

~Well OK then.~ Sunstreaker

I could get a good look at Mary now. She had long blonde and silver hair like my holoform that looked natural. (Wow, the same hair colors as my holoform? And they're natural? Strange.) She had light blue eyes and a tan face. She was wearing a pink T-shirt that said "Pikachu!" and showed a yellow mouse-like creature. A quick check on the Internet said it was from something called "Pokemon". Interesting. **(I couldn't help myself! I adore Pokemon and I'm in a good mood since I beat X today {^^} so I HAD to include Pokemon!)** Mary wore blue jeans and black sneakers with pink laces.

Mary then smiled and said "Hi Ms. Green. Do you need me to do something?" Thalia smiled too. "No Mary, it's wonderful news. Mr..." "Sean Swipe." I finished. "Mr. Swipe," Thalia continued "is interested in adopting you." My chest felt heavy at the little lie. I mean, an alien robot adopting a human youngling? But I'll tell her about that later.

I saw Mary have a look of shock on her face and turned towards me. I grinned, and she did too. Her blue eyes shown with happiness. "Are you serious Ms. Green? Are you actually going to adopt me Mr. Swipe?"

"Call me Sideswipe or Sides and yup. I'm going to adopt you." I said. Mary surprised me by jumping up and giving me a hug. I felt tears run down her face as she hugged me.

"Thank you Sideswipe." she said "Thank you." I thought _Oh what the heck?_ and hugged her back. Mary let go and smiled at me while I smiled at her. "OK then, you just need to do some paperwork Sean and then you're all set!" chirped Thalia. "OK." I said. "What do I need to do Ms. Green?" asked Mary. "Get everything and come back here." "OK!" Mary then ran off to what seems to be her room.

I can already tell that I will like this femme.

_Mary's POV_

"Mary?" I jolted a little from my little "trance" with Tori. I looked up and saw the man that was talking to Ms. Green and herself. I could see the man better now. He _did_ look 20 or 21 up close. I could see more of his blonde and silver hair and I noticed he had electric blue eyes. Cool. He was wearing a gray shirt with an unknown red insignia in the upper left corner (Unknown because the jacket covers some of it up.) Of course there was his pants, jacket, and shoes. He had a thoughtful smile on his cute-wait, what? Did I just call him cute? Well it's the truth... Whatever. Wait, was/is he CHECKING ME OUT?! WHAAAAAAAA! Even though I'm technically checking him out too, still!

I turned my attention to Ms. Green. "Hi Ms. Green. Do you need me to do something?" I asked while smiling. Ms. Green smiled too. "No Mary, it's wonderful news. Mr..." she trailed off. "Sean Swipe." the man said. "Mr. Swipe," continued Ms. Green. "is interested in adopting you."

Shock traveled through my body. This man that looks sort-of close to my age is adopting me? I've never felt this happy since the accident! **(Chapter 1 for your information.)** I turned towards Mr. Swipe, and the shock must have shown on my face because he grinned at me. I grinned too.

But just to be 100% sure, I asked both of them "Are you serious Ms. Green? Are you actually going to adopt me Mr. Swipe?" "Call me Sideswipe or Sides and yup."

Being the hugible person I am, I jumped up and hugged him. I could tell he was surprised but I don't care. I started crying tears of joy.

"Thank you Sideswipe." I said "Thank you." To my joy, Sides gave in to my hug, A.K.A. hugging me too.

I let go a few seconds later and smiled at him while he smiled at me.

"OK then, you just need to do some paperwork Sean and then you're all set!" Ms. Green chirped. "OK." Sideswipe said. "What do I need to do Ms. Green?" I asked "Get everything and come back here." "OK!" I then ran off to my room.

I think that Sides and I will get along just swell.

xXxXxXx

I didn't expect this to be such a long chapter! And we met Sideswipe today! Are you happy now?

Sides: :D

Good. :)

Sides: When will Mary learn about you-know-what?

*shrugs* I don't know. I haven't gotten that far in writing the chapter.

Sides: :l

Thank you **_Autobot-Bre_**, **_Batgirl22200_**, **_Puppythewarriorcatsfan_** (Used to be known as **_Puppypokedog_**.), **_Ratchet's Sparkling_**, **_Skyress98_**, **_Tai Prime_**, **_TexTau_**, **_Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal_**, **_angelslaugh_**,**_ heather . taft3_** (No spaces are in his/her name, just when I wrote this up on fanfiction only a "3" appeared.), **_sourskittles6887_**, and **_mezzieb1_** for favoriting.

Thank you**_ Batgirl22200_**, **_DarkshadowXsunny-sides_**, **_Eadlin_**, **_Puppythewarriorcatsfan_**,**_ Shadowstreaker27_**, **_TFSTARFIRE_**, **_Tai Prime_**,**_ TexTau_**, **_Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal_**, _**angelslaugh**_,**_ icanhascamaro_**, _**lillithwolfshadow**_, **_mezzieb1_**, **_sourskittl8es687_**, and **_wolflover72335_ **for following.

And for a little note, this chapter was so long it took me three days to finish! Meaning the 22-24! I'll try to be quicker next time!

Bye and please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3-Getting Adopted

My Side

Wow, this is my most popular story in favorites and followers! Thanks guys. :) And sorry for not updating sooner. I was grounded. :(

Hmm, do you know where Sides is?

**_Puppythewarriorcatsfan_** (Formally known as **_Puppypokedog_**): *shrugs*

Hmm...oh well. LET'S PARTY!

*everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY from every single story I made parties*

*Sides walks in*

*sees me dancing with Bee, Puppy, and Smokey*

*walks away feeling lonely*

REVIEWS!

**_DarkshadowXsunny-sides_**: It will sort of go deeper in this chapter and like I said, St. Katherine's is a REALLY nice orphanage, no mean staff or anything like that. Ms. Green is probably the nicest human EVER and she was close to Mary and was always hoping that she would get adopted. So Ms. Green just took the happy chance and went with it. Also, military has money right? And advanced technology for Cybertronians plus being on Earth for a while? You sort of can sort of can't understand it. :)

**_Steel autobot_**: Thanks! ;D

**_Autobot-Bre_**: Thanks for your comment and for helping me out! ;D

**_TFSTARFIRE_**: Thanks and I think Sides is cool too. :)

**_Shadowstreaker27_**: Thanks for your comment and for helping me out! And dude, thanks for always reading my stories and chapters. And thanks for always leaving nice reviews. I'm not a great writer, but just thanks. You're SOOOOO awesome! ;D

**_Mizushimamiharu_**: I will and you are SOOO sweet!

LET'S START THIS CHAPTER!

I don't own 3DSXLs or Corvette Stingrays. I only own Mary, my few OCs, and maybe St. Katherine's Orphanage For Girls (I honestly don't know if it's real or not!). All flames will be used to burn my homework. :)

**Key-**

"Hi."-regular talking

_Hi._-thinking/chapter titles

xXxXxXx-when a new scene is up, some time has passed, separation of the AN's and the chapter

**(Hi.)**-My thoughts (Stuff I'm saying to you guys/girls in the middle of the story. Pretty much AN's except for the "Note" part.)

*facepalmed*-actions done by characters in the beginning or end of the chapter (In the AN's.)

~Hi.~-twin bond

xXxXxXx

_Chapter 3-Getting Adopted_

_Mary's POV_

I rushed into my room and skidded to a halt. I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and pulled it out. Finally, after 5 long years, I would be getting adopted! Can this day get any better?!

I didn't really bring that much from my house, so not much was in my room. I had a few books, some video games, my 3DSXL, some clothes/PJ's, and more.

My things easily fit in my suitcase, and at the last second I remembered my family photo. I wouldn't _dare_ put it in my suitcase, it was that important. I took my suitcase in my right hand and my picture in my left, and walked out of the door.

My last thought in this place was _Goodbye St. Katherine's._

_Sideswipe's__ POV_

Thalia took me to a separate room for "paperwork". It was basically me answering questions on paper. Pretty much my full name, age, gender (I almost put down "mech"! Man, Sunny sure would yell at me if I did.), my job, etc etc. **(I really don't know how the adoption thing works, so these are all guesses. I don't need help or anything, but I wouldn't turn it down if you offered!) **It was actually pretty quick.

When I was done, I headed out into the main hallway and waited for Mary to come. I finally saw her coming with a suitcase in her right hand and something in her left that I couldn't see. I'll just see it in the "car". She was smiling brightly, her eyes filled with happiness.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Mary nodded. "Yup." "I'll take your suitcase for you if you want." "Sure." She handed it over.

For an orphan, she sure had a lot of things. "Wow..." I said. Mary sort of looked a little embarrassed now. "Yeah...I'm sorry it's heavy. I probably should have packed less. Maybe I could have left a book or two out..." I gave her a confused look. "I'll explain in the car."

I walked out of the door, now easily carrying the luggage. "I" popped open the "car's" trunk and placed her bag in there. Then Mary walked outside. She stared in awe at me alt mode, much to my pleasure.

"Whoa...what type of car is that?" she asked. "Corvette Stingray." I answered proudly. She kept staring at me (Well, more like looking back and forth at my alt mode and holoform.). I could see amusement in her eyes now. "I know what you are." I could barely stop myself from flinching. "Y-you do?" I asked. Mary smiled. "Yeah,you're one of those people who dress sort of like their cars."

I visibly relaxed. I seriously thought she knew what I am. I opened a backseat door for Mary, and she got in. Her eyes are shining with happiness.

I smirked. Time for some answers.

_Ms. Green (Thalia)'s POV_

Something told me to trust Sean. Even though he is pretty young to adopt someone-a teenager none the less-, he is very nice and fun man. I can tell that Mary will love him.

Whether as a big brother or young father, they will get along just fine. I was about to ring the bell that signals lunch when a woman walked in.

She had bright red hair with a lime streak in the middle styled in a curly fashion. She had dark brown eyes with hints of red here and there. She was wearing a red blouse and blood red jeans that had a lime green belt. She wore black high heeled boots and accessorized with a black necklace that had a pointy silver symbol as a charm. She screamed "Dangerous" everywhere.

"Hello Thalia Green." she purred. "How do you know my name?" I asked nervously. She ignored my question. "I'm looking for a girl named Mary Dronteilia Harber. An old friend of mine told me she was here, and I am willing to adopt her. I always wanted a child." she finished.

How did this woman know Mary's middle name? Dronteilia was a _very_ uncommon middle name, but how? And I would _never_ let Mary get adopted to this woman. She's too precious and special. She would most likely end up getting abused or something similar.

"I'm sorry Ms..." "Hypna. Aurora Hypna." "Ms. Hypna, I'm sorry, but Mary was just adopted."

"What?" Aurora growled. "Who adopted that little gli-I mean, who adopted that little angel?" "Hmm...oh I remember! He said his name was Sean Swipe." I said to her.

"Sideswipe." she muttered. "What?" I asked. She ignored me again. "Where did they go?" she hissed. "I don't know Ms. Hypna."

Before I could realize what happened, she was on me holding a VERY sharp knife over my neck. I couldn't move, let alone barely breathe. "You are going to go after them NOW got it?" "Never." I gasped. "Oh SO unwise." Aurora sneered.

She stared into my eyes, and I suddenly felt tuckered out. It felt like she was hypnotizing me. I begged my eyes to stay awake, but they refused. My brain started to shut down, losing control of my body.

I lost it.

It felt like I was a machine, not listening to my own commands. "Now Delfa Almita, you are going to track down Mary Dronteilia Harber and bring her straight to me. Understand?"

I wanted to scream "No!" but instead it came out as a "Yes Mistress." Aurora smirked and let go of me. But not before cutting me slightly on my left arm.

She was almost out the door when she called "Oh, and my name isn't Aurora Hypna. It's Hypna, Decepticon of Hypnosis."

And she simply flickered out. Flickered. Out.

I was trying to figure out what the heck happened when I was over whelmed by pain from that tiny cut Aur-Hypna left me. I tried to block the pain, but I literally couldn't. And then I saw...metal. Metal appearing on my skin, real, pure metal appearing from the cut.

When the metal completely covered my skin, my nice thoughts were gone.

Now I was Delfa Almita, Decepticon Pretender.

And my mission was to get Mary Dronteilia Harber.

_Mary's POV_

And I said this day couldn't get any better! For Pete's sake, he owns a Corvette Stingray! I'm not a car genius, but I know that Sideswipe's car must have cost a fortune!

I kept on staring in awe, before a thought crossed my mind. I looked over at Sideswipe, and I knew he could see my amusement.

"I know what you are." I said. I noticed that Sides was trying to not flinch. "Y-you do?" I smiled. "You're one of those people who sort of dress like their cars."

Sides visibly relaxed, making me suspicious. He's hiding a secret from me and I'm going to find out what it is. Whether he's a different species or from the future, I'll still accept him who he is. Unless he tries to hurt or kill me. I thought. (Oh, I had no idea how dead-on I was from some of that sentence!)

Yes, I do have a giant imagination. I just don't like to show it much/at all, so not that many people know.

But I kept a straight face and got into the car, happiness shining through my eyes. I noticed his smirk, but ignored it-for now.

Whatever he's hiding, it'll come out soon.

After all, everybody knows I am highly curious and sometimes annoying.

xXxXxXx

Mwahahahaha. I must be truly evil to make Thalia Green-now known as Delfa Almita-a Decepticon Pretender. I bet you didn't see that coming now did you? :)

Sides: *looks a little scared* OK, how is it possible for Hypna to make humans Deception Pretenders?!

Decepticon engineering, a special "power" (Think TF Animated.), and my evil imagination. :)

Sides: What if it happened to Mary?!

Oh you'll see... :D

Sides: *looks REALLY worried*

Sides: Please stop the evil looking smiles.

*sighs* Fine.

Oh well. For any possible questions you might ask, here are the answers:

**I STILL don't get it how Thalia become a Con. How is it possible?**

OK, let me recopy some text:

_But not before cutting me slightly on my left arm._

_I was over whelmed by pain from that tiny cut Aur-Hypna left me._

_Metal appearing on my skin, real, pure metal appearing from the cut._

Still don't get it?

What happened was that Hypna has a knife (It's really a blade though.) that is covered in a chemical that can make humans Pretenders. If you read some Fanfiction stories where the human/s become a Bot or Con from the Cons, then you might understand me more.

When Hypna slightly stabbed Thalia with the blade, the chemical got into her body, already starting the transformation process.

And for how she become a Con, reread this text:

_It felt like she was hypnotizing me._

"Hypnotizing" is the main word. Hypna, hypnotizing, get it? And this text:

_I wanted to scream "No!" but instead it came out as a "Yes Mistress." _

That was what the hypnosis was doing to poor Thalia. Poor, poor Thalia...

**Who is Hypna? I have never heard of her before.**

Do you remember my disclaimer?

_I only own Mary, my few **OC's**_

I said "OC's". Not "OC". Hypna is my Decepticon OC, who is a seeker. She is a red Con with some lime green streaks on the bottom of her torso and on her healm and black wings and pedes. Like I said before, literally look at her name.

I was thinking of either naming her Hypna or Aurora. I already explained Hypna but Aurora because she falls asleep, hypnosis can make you fall asleep, see where I'm going? So I decided to put the two names together to make Hypna's holoform called "Aurora Hypna".

So I said to think of Transformers Animated earlier. In the show, some/all Bots and Cons had special "powers". For example, Elita-1's power was to temporarily download on opponent's strength, speed, power, etc etc. Hypna's is hypnosis.

And for extra info, Hypna and Sideswipe have a grudge so danger is sure to come...

Hope that helped clear her picture.

**How do you say Thalia's name and Mary's name?**

I just did this for fun, because I like to read stories out loud sometimes. Here is the sayings or whatever you call them:

Mary Dronteilia Harber

(Mair-ee) (Drawn-teal-ee-a) (Harr-brr)

Thalia Green

(Tal-ee-a) (Green)

Sean Swipe

(Shawn) (Swipe)

Aurora Hypna

(A-roar-ra) (Hiep {"Hie" like "lie"}-na)

If I haven't answered some questions you have, be free to ask them!

Thank you **_Beautiful dreaming warrior_**, **_Jasmine SiMing_**, **_McCrane55_**, **_Mizushimamiharu_**, **_Shadowstreaker27_**, **_TFSTARFIRE_**, and **_darkeangel15_** for favoriting. Somebody else did before un-favoriting...

Thank you **_Beautiful dreaming warrior_**, **_Mizushimamiharu_**, and **_darkeangel15_** for following.

Thanks to those of you who helped me with my question last chapter!

Bye and please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4-Chatting With Sideswipe

My Side

So I'm evil, I get that. BUT CAN YOU PLEASE STOP MAKING COMMENTS ABOUT IT AND WORRYING ABOUT MARY SIDES?!

Sides; WELL I'M SORRY THAT I LOVE HER AND I WORRY ABOUT HER!

:D Yes! You admitted your love!

Sides: W-wh-what?! N-no I didn't!

Hey Puppy!

Puppy: Hey TG! So Sideswipe is in love?

Sides: No I'm not!

*starts singing* Puppy and I: Sideswipe and Mary sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes the love, then comes the mar-

Sides: STOP IT ALREADY! *huffs* I'll just say the reviews.

**_DarkshadowXsunny-sides_**: I know right! I added that for the "OMG!" moment. And thank you! ;D

**_Shadowstreaker27_**: Thanks dude and I added that for effect. :)

**_Autobot-Bre_**: Thanks! ;D

**_GoldGuardian2418_**: Sorry for keeping you waiting. I had school project after school project to do. Like I finished a long project and that same day, I get another one.

**_professionalemail101_ **(for 1 and 2): Yay! ^^

Sorry for keeping you waiting! :)

Sides: OK, they're done. NOW SHUT UP YOU TWO!

**Key-**

"Hi."-regular talking

_Hi._-thinking/chapter titles

xXxXxXx-when a new scene is up, some time has passed, separation of the AN's and the chapter

**(Hi.)**-my thoughts (Stuff I'm saying to you guys/girls in the middle of the story. Pretty much AN's except for the "Note" part.)

*facepalmed*-actions done by characters in the beginning or end of the chapter (In the AN's.)

~Hi.~-twin bond

:::Hi.::: -A Name-com link

_Message sent_-when something is done, is sent, etc (Com link ended, message deleted, etc)

I do not own Transformers. Only Mary and my few other OC's. All flames will be used to burn my homework. :)

**So I should give a shout out. In literally every single Transformers story, Ironhide, Ratchet, the human soldiers, and The Terror Twins swear. This is going to be the first chapter that has swearing. If you read My Side because it had no swearing, then you might want to abandon it. From here on out, swearing will be included. I will change the rating to T ONLY because of the swearing.**

_Chapter 4-Chatting With Sideswipe_

_Mary's POV_

Sideswipe's car was awesome from the inside too. I mean, leather seats? Mirrors so clear and shiny? Radio is high tech? I don't know what looks better, the outside or the inside.

I saw Sideswipe's smirk grow as my awe increased. And yes, I am going to call him Sides or Sideswipe. He just doesn't look like a Sean and he _did_ tell me to call him that.

Setting my family picture down gently on the seat next to me, I clipped my seat belt together. I picked it up as soon as Sides entered his car.

It was a little private and sensitive topic for me, so I only wanted to show him later on. But I'll sort of be OK if I talk about it tomorrow.

Sides started driving to who knows where.

"Hey Sideswipe? Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a military base."

That reply sent my heart in two. Did he just adopt me so I can become an experiment?

"Wait, what? Why are we going to a military base?"

I caught some hesitation when he answered.

"Because I live there."

I had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"You live there? I get it that you'd stay there for work but you live there in general? Don't you have a house or apartment?"

I totally saw uneasiness now.

"I couldn't afford a house or apartment and my whole team lives on base."

_Suspicious..._ I thought. I could tell by Sideswipe's tone that I should "drop it". _But that had to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard. So this secret is so big to hide it at a military base. Yup, most likely it's aliens._

"Oh." I said.

A few minutes passed of me staring at my picture and Sides driving. He broke the silence first.

"So Mary, what's that you're looking at?"

I froze. You just heard what I thought earlier dear readers! I didn't expect this to come up like 10 minutes after I'm adopted! That must have been why he smirked.

Sides quickly added "But you don't have to talk about it."

I quietly sighed and said softly "No, it's alright. I just didn't expect the accident topic to come up so soon. It's a picture of my family."

"What's this accident you're talking about?"

Sides said it so causally I have a feeling he already knows.

"It started 5 years ago, in 2011..."

I was at the part about Dr. Ratchet when Sideswipe interrupted me.

"Ratchet's the medic of our base."

Now that made me curious.

"Then why would a military base's medic come to see me?"

I got a shrug. "I don't know." I could tell that was a lie. He most likely came because- *gasp* he was trying to get information out of me for the government! And it worked! But the government didn't storm/shut down my orphanage, so maybe I'm wrong? I'll let it slide-for now.

"Continue on Mary." Sideswipe said.

I continued on until my story was finished, up to the point where I met him. I once again was in tears, but only harder now because it's been 5 years since I told anybody that story.

Was it just me or did the seat belt get a little tighter and seemed to try to...hug me?

My tears rained down on my picture. Thank goodness it's in a frame behind plastic. I put my picture down and cried freely.

I hugged the seat belt back, not seeing Sideswipe flinch as soon as I did. The seat belt got a slightly tighter, and I let go.

I smiled at Sideswipe. "You know, your car's seat belts are good huggers."

I saw him smile in the mirror. "Thanks."

And that was how our conversation ended.

After about 10 minutes I'm guessing, I heard Sideswipe murmur some words that I could make out.

"How is Mary going to react to this?"

"Did you say something?" I asked. Sides jolted and with a fake smile said "Huh, oh, I said 'I hope Mary will like this'. I mean as like right now."

I did a fake smile too and said "Well I do."

Another lie. Is this what foster families are like, always lying to their adopted son or daughter? I'll have to confront him later in private.

Once again, silence.

"So what did you mean earlier when you said 'You should have packed less' when we were leaving the orphanage?"

I smiled. "Well somebody or some people have been paying my house's bills. I visit once per month so I can get necessary supplies like clothes and unnecessary items like books and art supplies."

I saw a tiny smile on his face. "Ya know, my twin brother Su-Steven is into art."

I noticed the little slip-up on the name.

"Really?"

"Yup Sunny's really good at it."

"Sunny?" I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said his name was Steven?"

I sensed (Not like psychic sense but human sense.) that he was getting nervous with all of my questions.

"Yeah. Like how my nicknames are Sideswipe or Sides, Steven's are Sunstreaker and Sunny. But don't call him Sunny when he's around or else you'll make him _really_ pissed which is a bad thing."

I giggled "Then I'll call him Sunstreaker. But I doubt I'm as good as him in art. I'm really only good at drawing cartoon people and copying objects." **(Oh, so true.)**

"I doubt that."

I blushed and turned my head away.

And once again, we fell into silence.

_Sideswipe's POV_

Mary looked like she REALLY liked my alt mode. My smirk grew as more awe appeared on her face. She set the block down on one of my seats,which I hen realized was a picture and picture frame.

I saw four humans, an adult mech, an adult femme, a femme sparkling, and an even younger mech sparkling.

The adult mech was around 5'11 and putting an arm around the femme sparkling. He was wearing a white hat with a strange symbol in the front. You could barely see his short blonde hair. He had a kind face-the whole family had kind faces I realized-and dark green eyes, He wore a red and white striped tee and white shorts. His shoes were covered by the femme sparkling.

The adult femme was around 5'4 and smiling brightly. She had long blondish-brownish hair and sparkling light green eyes. She wore a light blue flower top and blue jean shorts. Her shoes were covered by the mech sparkling.

The femme sparkling was almost as tall as her Carrier at 5'1. She had short but stylish blonde hair and kind dark green eyes. Her skin was tanned and covered with bumps. She was wearing a pink hat with more strange pictures. A purple T-shirt was on her chest and she wore purple shorts. She wore black and purple tennis shoes with purple laces and a silver necklace.

The mech sparkling as the youngest and shortest. He was around 4'11 and had wave blondish-brownish hair. He had light green eyes. Sunglasses were rested on his head and he wore a black shirt. Blue jean shorts were on his legs and multi colored tennis shoes were on his feet.

They were standing in front of a big castle, and after some research I concluded that they were in Disneyland or Disneyworld.

As soon as my holoform got into my alt, Mary snatched the picture back up. I buckled my seat belt and slowly drove off.

Oh how I wish I could go way faster! Just cruising around DC, bot caring about the speed...

"Hey Sideswipe? Where are we going?" Mary's voice snapped me awake.

"To a military base." I casually answered.

"Wait, what? Why are we going to a military base?"

Her answer startled me a little bit. Why would she ask that...oh. She's just curious. I sort of hesitated.

"Because I live there."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "You live there? I get it that you'd stay there for work but you live there in general? Don't you have a house or apartment?"

I was getting uneasy now and showing it physically. Sunny sent his curiosity through our bond. I sent comfort through it to him, and he left me alone.

"I couldn't afford a house or apartment and my whole team lives on base." I answered.

"Oh." was all Mary said.

A few minutes of silence passed. To break it, and even though I already assumed the answer, I said "So Mary, what's that you're looking at?"

She immediately froze. My scans told me her heartbeat had quickened Realizing it was probably a sensitive subject, I quickly added "But you don't have to talk about it."

Mary quietly sighed. "No, it's alright. I just didn't expect the accident topic to come up so soon. It's a picture of my family."

_My suspects are confirmed._ I thought. _It's a picture of her and her family. But she looks nothing like the femme sparkling. She has blue eyes and silver highlights. So how did she change her eye color?_

"What's the accident you're talking about?" I asked casually. Mary took a deep breath.

"It all started 5 years ago, in 2011..."

And she told me what happened. I felt pity for her through out it, especially at the part where she was the sole survivor on the train. When she suddenly mentioned a Dr. Ratchet, I immediately knew that Ratchet must have been in his holoform.

"Ratchet's the medic at our base."

Now Mary was curious. "Then why would a military base's medic come to see me?"

I suspected that it was because she was one of the few survivors. I shrugged. "I don't know." I lied.

Her heart beat beated faster, so I said "Continue on Mary."

And she did.

When she was finished, she was in tears, sobbing to explain it better. It must have been hard for her at such a young age. I mean, I've still got Sunny but she's got nobody.

I couldn't resist tightening her seat belt a little bit. It would serve as a hug since my holoform was "driving".

Mary put her picture down and cried freely. But she really surprised me when she hugged me back. I couldn't hold in a flinch for y holoform. I slightly hugged her tighter, until she let go.

She smiled at me. "You know, your car's seat belts are good huggers." I smiled at the compliment. "Thanks" I said.

And our conversation ended.

I took that time to com link Ratchet.

:::Hey Ratchet, are all of the holoforms up and running yet?::: -Sideswipe

:::Not yet Sideswipe, I still need to do Ironhide's, the Triplets, and Optimus'.::: -Ratchet

:::How long will that take?::: -Sideswipe

:::About a few hours per bot.::: -Ratchet

:::Then hurry up! We're going to arrive in DC in like 10 hours or something, and all of the holoforms need to be working!::: -Sideswipe

:::Alright, alright! If you want it done faster you will shut up and let me work!::: -Ratchet

_Com link ended._

"How is Mary going to react to this?" I muttered. "Did you say something?" Mary asked, making me jolt.

With a fake smile I said "Huh, oh, I said 'I hope Mary will like this'. I mean as like right now."

"Well I do." she did a fake smile too, telling me she didn't believe me one bit. I internally sighed. I need to gain her trust and it's failing. Seriously, we_ really_ need her trust.

And once again, silence.

If you ask me, she needs to start and make more conversations with people. But I can change that easily.

"So what did you mean earlier when you said 'You should have packed less' when we were leaving the orphanage?"

Mary smiled. "Well somebody or some people have been paying my house's bills. I visit once per month so I can get necessary supplies like clothes and unnecessary items like books and art supplies."

I did a tiny smile when she said "art supplies". That sounds like good ol' Sunny.

"Ya know, my twin brother Su-Steven is into art." I silently cursed my slip-up.

"Really?" Mary asked. "Yup. Sunny's really good at it."

"Sunny?" she then raised an eyebrow.

_Curse you slagging slip-ups!_ I thought.

"I thought you said his name was Steven?" I was starting to get nervous with all of the questions. Did she know that-no, that's impossible. There was no way she could have figured i tout.

"Yeah. Like how my nicknames are Sideswipe or Sides, Steven's are Sunstreaker and Sunny. But don't call him Sunny when he's around or else you'll make him _really_ pissed which is a bad thing."

Mary giggled. "Then I'll call him Sunstreaker. But I doubt I'm as good as him in art. I'm really only good at drawing cartoon people and copying objects."

"I doubt that." I said. Mary blushed and turned her head away. For some reason, I liked it.

Good: I may be gaining her trust again.

Bad: Ratchet may not ge the holoforms up and running in time.

Oh well, that's just life.

xXxXxXx

Hehehe! I sure am making the romance appear early!

Sides: *staring at Mary*

Sides?

Sides: *still staring*

Sideswipe?

Sides: *still staring*

*takes a deep breath* SEAN 'SIDESWIPE' 'SIDES' SWIPE! PAY ATTENTION TO ME! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! AND STOP STARING AT MARY!

Sides: *is so surprised that accidently transforms and activates holoform which crashes into me*

*laying on my back with Sides' holoform on my chest* *blushes madly* Uhh...

Sides: *blushes madly too* Uhh...

Mary: *sees us* Traitor!

Mary: *storms away*

Sides: *gets up* Wait! Mary!

Sides: *glares at me* I'm not talking to you ever again.

What?

Sides: *deactivates holoform* *transforms* ...

OK?

Thank you **_Gabby Chanda_**, **_GoldGuardian2418_**, **_LionelTrainsFan_**, **_Star Racer_**, **_kgoodrich12_**, **_tmnt-wolf-lover5_**, and **_writerforlife . shelbyvr_** (Sorry for the spaces. It just appeared as a blank when I typed it up.) for favoriting.

Thank you **_anima comedentis_**, **_LionelTrainsFan_**, **_Moonshine Prime_**, **_professionalemail101_**, and**_ writerforlife . shelbyvr_ **(Read above.) for following.

Sorry for the very long update. I blame school work and colds.

Bye and please R&R!


	5. THE FUTURE OF GOOD WEBSITES ARE AT STAKE

**STOP SOPA!**

**WE MADE IT! I'M JUST KEEPING THIS UP HERE BECAUSE IT SHOWS MY STORY PROGRESS, BUT WHOO-HOO! GOOD JOB EVERYONE! ^^**

What is SOPA you may or may not ask?

Well, SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts.

AKA, all of the I-hate-websites-kids-or-older-like people are trying to shut down websites like Fanfiction, Deviantart, and Youtube. I love all of those websites and I know all of you people do too!

They have been trying to get this law passed for years, but people have managed to come together and win. The reason it's still going on? The government people keep on changing words around and getting past the law makers or whatever.

But eventually somebody finds out and makes a petition. But from what **_Shadowstreaker27_ **is saying, "we are teetering on the edge here".

Now I haven't been on Fanfiction for as long as she has, but I really trust her by what she is saying.

We need a total of 100,000 signatures by March 19, 2014. 3 days away. We need around 32,000 signatures to beat those mean people!

If we all work together and make multiple accounts, we could make it. I made like 4 under my own personal OC names. :)

The link is in my profile. And for the people waiting for updates:

**My Side**- I am in the middle of writing Chapter 5 now. But I need to update another story first before I can update this one.

**OK, I'm Actually...What?**- I am working on writing chapters for more popular stories. Sorry people. :(

**When the Allspark is Swiped**-I am writing Chapter 2 now. But I'm doing what I did to I'm Not Human! I haven't updated in like a month. :( I'm trying guys, I really am. But people are getting more and more restless with each passing day. I'm half expecting a mob of angry hackers to hack my account/s, then my email address/s, then my profile/s info to find out where I live, my age, my name, etc etc and storm down my house.

**You Are From WHERE?!**-I'm glad people have told me YAFW is funny. :) But I'm having writer's block right now so sorry. WHY DOES WRITER'S BLOCK LOVE ME?!

I pretty much reworded **_Shadowstreaker27_**'s SOPA note-writing-thingy, so I'm saying she was my information collector (not really). So she owns this chapter right here.

-TG


End file.
